Acht Flügel und das CHI!
Vorwort; Diese Geschichte beinhaltet Fantasy und Sciencefiction Elemente. Es gibt einige Waffen und Fahrzeuge, die eindeutig dem Element Sciencefiction zu geordnet sind, aber auch Schwerter, Äxte und Lanzen, welche mehr zu Fantasy gezählt werden können. Dazu kommt noch ein besonderes Element, dass sogenannte CHI. Es hat eine leicht magische Wirkung und ist daher auch mehr der Fantasie zu zusprechen. Nun aber zur Story;-) Prolog; ---- Im ganzen Adler Stamm kochte die Gerüchteküche um das rätselhafte Verschwinden von Meister Teychon. Bis in den höchsten Kreisen wanderten die mehr oder weniger absurden Theorien und Verdächtigungen von Schnabel zu Schnabel. Angeheitzt wurden sie durch den ebenso rätselhaften Unfall von Direktor Eagadon. Ein Adler verschwunden und ein anderer schwer verunglückt. So mancher wortgewandte Schnabel war der Meinung das es zwischen beiden Vorfällen eine Verbindung geben musste.Einen berechtigten Verdacht gab es. Kurz vor seinem Verschwinden, hatten sich Teychon und Eagadon in der Akademie ein hitziges Wortgefecht geleistet. Was in einen handfesten Streit überging. Nur das Eingreifen der Akademie Sicherheitskräfte verhinderte schlimmeres. Zeugen gab es an diesem Tag genug. Die adligen Adlerfamilien machten es sich einfach, sie beschuldigten den Raben Stamm für die Entführung und legten den Unfall als ein Attentat aus. Viele der bürgerlichen Adler vertraten die Ansicht, dass der verschwundene Teychon für den Unfall verantwortlich war. Um sich für die Schmach in der Akademie zu rächen. Doch konnte eine Zusammenhang nicht bewießen werden. Auch Meister Teychon blieb weiter vermisst. Der Verdacht auf den Rabenstamm verlief auch im Winde, denn es folgten keine Lösegeldforderungen. So blieben beide Rätsel ungelöst und lagen wie ein finsterer Schatten über der Akademie. Kapitel 1; Vier Jahre später; Die Regentropfen trommelten auf das Dach des großen Fernglases. Radonis saß auf dem Stuhl und blickte auf die Welt um den Berg herum. Hin und wieder lief etwas Regenwasser über das Glas und machte das Bild für einen Moment lang unscharf. Wir müssen das Fernglas bei gelegenheit noch mal umbauen, dachte der Raabe und wartete bis das Bild wieder scharf geworden war. Hinter dem Tisch befand sich der metallende Schrank mit all seinen Schaltern, Hebeln und Lämpchen. "Dieses Ding verbraucht echt viel zu viel Chi Energie," murmelte er leise während er das Beobachtete in seinem Notizbuch eintrug, "der Motor muss echt mal überholt werden." Radonis schlug das Buch zu und sah sich die Energieanzeigen noch einmal genauer an. Einer der CHI Kristalle hatte die Hälfte seiner Leistung erreicht. Kopschüttelnt schaltete er das große Fernglas ab und schloss den Schrank. Mit dem Notizbuch in der Hand schritt der Raabe die lange Wendeltreppe hinab in die oberste Höhle, die der kleinen Gemeinschaft als Büro diente. Die Höhle hatten die Vier zu einem Raum ausgebaut, in dem es an nichts fehlte. Die Wände waren sauber verputzt und eine von CHI Energie betriebe Heizung und Klimaanlage sorgte für angenehme Luft und Temperaturen. Dazu genügen Lampen, die den Raum mit optimalem Licht versorgten. An der linken und rechten Seite standen Regale und Aktenschränke. Die Schreitische bildeten in der mitte einen Kreis. So saßen sich die Freunde immer gegen über. Nur Ariadne stand an einem der Regale als Radonis an seinem Tisch platz nahm. "Hast du mal den Energieverbrauch des Fernglases kontroliert?" fragte der Raabe etwas verärgert, "das Teil verbraucht zu viel Energie." "Ja," bemerkte die junge Adlerfrau mit leichter Stimme und trat mit einem Ordner an den Tisch neben Radonis, "Androklos und Achilleus wollen sich morgen um das Problem kümmern." Schon früh am Morgen machten sich die beiden Adler an die Arbeit. Ihnen war der Defekt des großen Fernglases auch schon aufgefallen. "Bitte einen 19 ner Schüssel hörte" man aus der Maschinenkammer, "dazu einen 3 1/4 Innensechskannt." Androklos reichte die gewünschten Werkzeuge und wühlte danach wieder in dem Kabelwagen herum. "Haben wir noch zwei Kapseln Kühlflüssigkeit?" fragte Achilleus und blickte kurz aus der Maschinenkammer, seine dunkelblauen Federn waren von honigfarbenem Öl verschmiert. "Ja," sprach Androklos und legte einige der Kabel in den Rollwagen zurück, "ich gebe sie dir sofort." Nun war erst mal kein Wortwechsel zu hören. Nur das Schrauben, Bohren und Pfeifen des Löhtkolbens. Radonis klopfte an schritt schnellem Fußes zu Androklos an die Werkbank. "Du erneuerst die Schalterplatine?" sagte der Rabe und musterte sie, "war sie kaputt?" "Nein," erwiderte der Adler, "sie muss an die neuen Spulen angepasst werden." "Was für neue Spulen?" fragte Radonis neugirig, "lag der zu hohe Energieverbrauch an den Spulen?" "Unter anderem auch," meinte Androklos gutgelaunt, "das Kühlsystem und die Spulen passen nicht zusammen." "Sie sind gerostet?" schlussfolgerte der Raabe und zwinkerte kurz, "durch das Schwitzwasser des Kühlsystems." "Ganze genau," hörte Radonis aus der Maschinenkammer, "schaue es dir ruhig an wenn du willst." Dies lies sich der Raabe nicht nehmen und schlüpfte nun selbst in den kleinen Raum unter dem Fernglas."Wenn wir das Ding so wie so schon so weit zerlegt haben," schlug Achilleus vor und wischte sich mit einem feuchten Lappen das Fett vom Schnabel, "warum rüsten wir es nicht zu einem Spektiv um, mit der Option zu einem Teleskop?" Nach dem der Adler auch die Schuztbrille abgenommen hatte, konnte man das Leuchten in seinen Augen sehen. Kapitel 2; "Das könnten wir durch aus," meinte Ariadne und gesellte sich zu ihren Freunden, "wir haben genug Waffen auf Lager, was die Wölfe angeht, für einen guten Zweikampf bekommt man von denen alles." „Ich würde sagen wir suchen zu erst die Krokodile auf,“ schlug Androklos vor, „zu dieser Zeit sind die Nach Waffen verrückt.“ „Besonders starke Schusswaffen,“ betonte Achilleus grinsend, „unsere neuen leichteren CHI Schwerter dürften ihnen ebenfalls zusagen.“ „Aber bei den Wölfen werden wir uns erst eine Verhandlungsbasis aufbauen müssen,“ bemerkte Radonis mit gerunzelter Stirn, „zudem wollen die bei einer Nahkampfwaffe immer auch eine kleine Präsentation.“ „Da für eignet sich ein kleiner Zweikampf wie perfekt,“ grinste Ariadne und wurde für einen Augenblick der Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs, „wir gewinnen den Respekt der Wölfe und beweisen gleichzeitig, wie gut unsere neuen CHI Schwerter sind.“ „Ich möchte jetzt nicht einen auf Feige machen,“ gab Androklos zu bedenken und wandte sich jedem seiner Freunde mit einem besorgten Blick zu, „Wilhurt ist ein harter Brocken!“ Nach einem zünftigen Mittagessen begannen die Freunde das Luftschiff zu beladen. Vier Kisten Waffen, zwei Kisten wertvolle Gewürze und einen kleinen Vorrat für die Reise. Als letzte betrat Ariadne das Fluggerät, sie hatten alle Türen kontrolliert und abgeschlossen. Dazu das Überwachungssystem und die Fallen aktiviert. Einbrecher würden es schwer haben in den Berg ein zu dringen, aber noch schwerer wieder heraus. „Auf in das Territorium der Krokodile,“ lachte Achilleus und legte vier Schalter nach einander um, dann schob er den großen Hebel nach oben. Mit einem leichten Ruck löste sich das Luftschiff aus der Verankerung, mit welcher es an dem Berg gehalten wurde, wenn es nicht im Einsatz war. An Tagen wie diesen war es ratsam auf den höheren Luftebenen zu fliegen, da am Boden immer wieder Kämpfe tobten, bei denen auch schon mal scharf und weit geschossen wurde. Es kam schon häufiger vor, dass die Vier ungewollt einen Treffen einstecken mussten. Der Lärm der Schlacht war bis hier oben zu hören. Das Kriegsgebrüll der Löwen und die Hetzreden der Krokodile um ihre Krieger weiter an zu stacheln. Über das Fernglas im Boden riskierte Androklos einen Blick nach unten. Die Geräusche wurden auf schmerzhafte Weise bestätigt. „Wer gewinnt die Oberhand?“ fragte Ariadne mit gestellter Stimme um eine leichte Betroffenheit zu verbergen, „die Löwen oder die Krokodile?“ „Schwer zusagen, wirklich schwer abzuschätzen,“ gab der Adler leise zurück, „ein schmerzhaftes Patt, ja das trifft es wohl am besten.“ Mit jedem Kilometer wurde es wieder leiser und bald kehrte völlige Ruhe ein. Nur das Pfeifen des Windes war noch zu hören. Dieser Konflikt stürzt noch ganz Chima ins Verderben, dachte die junge Adlerfrau traurig, jetzt sind es die Krokodile und Raben gegen die Löwen und meine Artgenossen. Ariadne erinnerte sich noch an die Tage, als der Aufruhr wegen der Akademie die Gemeinschaft der Adler zerrüttete. Was sie, Androklos und Achilleus dazu gebracht hatte, den Adlerstamm zu verlassen. Das Donnern eines Warnschusses holte sie in die Realität zurück. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah wie auf der rechten Seite kleine rote Leutkörper an Fallschirmchen langsam wieder gen Boden sanken. „Sie haben uns bemerkt,“ rief Achilleus überhaupt nicht erschrocken, „dass ist das übliche Begrüßungszeichen.“ „Witzig, wirklich sehr witzig,“ brummte Ariadne und schluckte den Schreck herunter, „dass ist überhaupt nicht witzig.“ Radonis der diesen absonderlichen Gruß der Krokodile ebenfalls zu kennen schien, war seelenruhig zum Signallichtgerät gegangen. Er gab einen Lichtzeichencode als Antwort zurück. Ein zweites Donnern erschütterte Nachmittag. Jetzt glitten grüne Leuchtkörper langsam gen Boden. „Das heißt wohl Landeerlaubnis erteilt?“ bemerkte die junge Adlerfrau grimmig, „oder nicht?“ Radonis und Achilleus nickten nur bestätigend und setzten zum Landemanöver an. Der Flughafen war eine Reihe mittelgroßer Inseln im Sumpf. Die Krokodile hatten diese mit Stegen, Plattformen und Brücken verbunden, so dass sie eine große Gesamtfläche ergaben. Alles war schlicht gehalten und ganz ohne Pracht, verglichen mit den Städten des Adler und Löwen Stammes. Krokodil Wächter waren zu sehen und auch einige Löwen und Gorillas. Diese trugen Ketten und Halsbänder mit einem einem Sender. Auch wurde es ihnen nicht gestattet ein Arbeitsmesser zu tragen. All das sprach eindeutig dafür, dass die Krokodile wieder Sklaven einsetzten. Androklos sah Ariadne nur in die Augen und sie sagten alles in einem traurigen Blick. „Nicht alle Sklaven hier sind Kriegsgefangene,“ bedauerte Ariadne und sah mitleidig auf einen Gorilla der Kisten auf ein motorisierten Lastkahn wuchtete, „diese armen Geschöpfe wurden von den Krokodilen entführt, um für sie zu schuften!“ „Diese Mühe brauchen sich die Krokodile nicht machen,“ brummte Androklos sauer und ballte seine rechte Faust, „Sklavenhändler übernehmen die Drecksarbeit und kassieren dafür ordentliche Summen ab!“ Die Vier mussten sich zusammenreißen als sie über die Bretter und Stege zum Haupthaus liefen. Gegen ihren inneren Willen ankämpfend sahen sie weg, jetzt durfte man keine Schwächen zeigen. Mitleid zählte für die Krokodile zu einer der größten Schwächen. Kapitel 3; Wie alles andere auch, wirkte die Hütte grobschlächtig und auf die Schnelle zusammen gezimmert. Wie eben alle Bauwerke der Krokodile. Doch dies war nur die optische Erscheinung. Die Hütte und die Innenausstattung war trotz des maroden Aussehens stabil und funktionsuntauglich. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein breitschultriges Krokodil, dessen schuppiges Gesicht mit zahlreichen Narben überseht war. Demnach handelte es sich um einen Krieger, nahmen die Vier an, der sich den Posten als Handelsposten Verwalter verdient hatte. „Was verschlägt sie hier her?“ fragte das Krokodil trocken und mit einem Schuss Überheblichkeit, „wollen sie kaufen oder verkaufen?“ „Sowohl das eine als auch das andere,“ erwiderte Radonis mit einem leicht unverschämten Tonfall, „wir wollen Waffen verkaufen und Rohstoffe einkaufen.“ „Was für Waffen?“ wollte das Krokodil wissen und die Stimme klang jetzt etwas freundlicher, „gute Waffen hoffe ich doch!“ „So gar sehr gute,“ betonte der Rabe und ließ etwas von der Unverschämtheit ab, „Waffen die eurem Heern gefallen dürften.“ „Warten sie einen Moment,“ lächelte das Krokodil hinter dem Schreibtisch, „dass hört sich wirklich sehr interessant an.“ Das Krokodil drückte einen Knopf auf einem Pult, was sich unter dem Schreibtisch befand. Zehn Minuten später eilte ein Bote in die Hütte. Zu erst salutierte er vor dem Verwalter und grüßte dann die vier Gäste. Die Krokodile flüsterten sich irgend etwas zu, dann gab der Verwalter dem Boten ein zusammen gerolltes Dokument mit. Hastig hatte der Bote die Hütte auch schon wieder verlassen. Nach gut einer Stunde war das Geräusch von Motoren zu hören. Die vier Freunde sahen aus dem Fenster und erblickten ein großes Schiff, jene die den Krokodilen auch als mobile Basen dienten, dass von vier kleineren Jagdbooten begleitet wurde. Von draußen war zu vernehmen das leichte Unruhe aufkam, besonders von den Sklaven, die Lasten von einer Ecke in die andere schleppten. Die Krokodile selbst wirkten jetzt noch entschlossener und zeigten sich von der disziplinierten Seite. Der Verwalter geleitete die Gäste auf den Platz vor der Hütte. Dort stellten zwei Krokodilwächter zwei kleine Throne auf. Das Motorengeräusch kam näher und übertönte das Gewinsel der Sklaven. Die anderen Schmuggler und Sklavenhändler waren von der Ankunft des Schiffes eher wenig beeindruckt. Ein gewisses Maß an Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Adel gehörte zum Bild der Schmuggler und Sklavenhändler. Weshalb Ariadne und Androklos nichts sagten und das Wort Radonis und Achilleus überließen. Das große Schiff legte an einem separaten Steg an, der immer dafür frei gehalten wurde. Nach dem eine Handvoll Krokodilwächter über den Steg gegangen waren, folgten der Prinz und die Prinzessin des Krokodil Stammes. Cragger und Crooler, das wussten die vier, gehörten nicht zu den besten Diplomaten, was keine gute Verhandlungsbasis war. Zum anderen musste man sich erst den Respekt der beiden verdienen. Was in letzter Zeit fast immer durch ein Duell entschieden wurde. Nicht mehr mit den Speedorz sondern Zweikampf, mal mit Waffen mal ohne. Prinz Gragger musterte die vier Schmuggler genau, bei Achilleus und Radonis aber eher oberflächlich. „Zwei von euch kennen wir,“ begann Cragger mit dem typischen Tonfall eines Monarchen, „sie haben sich ihren Respekt verdient.“ „Zwei von euch kennen wir nicht,“ fuhr der junge Krokodilkönig gehässig fort und musterte Androklos und Ariadne mit scharfen Augen.“ „Sie wollen Waffen an uns verkaufen,“ erkundigte sich Cragger und wandte sich Radonis und Achilleus zu, „doch vor her bedarf es dem Respekt eurer Freunde.“ „Folgt uns,“ lachte der Krokodilkönig und winkte einen Wachen zu sich, „bringt uns sechs Speedorz, die Fahrt soll nicht so lange dauern.“ Das Krokodil nickte ehrenvoll und eilte zu einem Schuppen auf der Flughafeninsel. Dort trieb er vier Sklaven auf, die nun je einen Speedor aus dem Schuppen schoben. Craggers Augen ruhten immer wieder verstärkt auf Ariadne, was der jungen Adlerfrau mittlerweile unangenehm wurde. Sie konnten sich schon vorstellen, was der Krokodilkönig dachte. So ein, …. dachte sie leise, so etwas nennt sich König. Die Sklaven hatten die sechs Speedorz gebracht und eilten rasch wieder zu Lastkähnen wo sie weiter Kisten ein oder aus luden. Das der König und die Königin ohne Wachen voraus fuhren, sagte den Vier, dass es im Sumpf von verstecken Wachen wimmeln musste. Denn keine Monarchen würden ein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Die Speedorz rasten über den schmalen Sumpfpfad und außer dunkelbraunen Stämmen, die aus dem Wasser wuchsen war kaum etwas zu sehen. Die Kronen mit ihren ebenso dunkelgrünen Blättern ließen nur an wenigen Stellen etwas Licht durch scheinen. Der Sumpf der Krokodile war wirklich ein bedrohlicher und unwirklicher Ort. Bald wurde der Pfad etwas breiter und auch die Baumkronen waren gestutzt worden, so das Sonnenlicht hindurch kam. Die Speedorz hielten auf einer Lichtung. Anders als der Flughafen war diese Insel aber echt und keine Mischung aus Brettern, Platten, Stegen und Brücken. In der Mitte der Insel stand ein großes ovales Gebäude. „Sie wissen was das ist oder?“ fragte Cragger noch gehässiger als vorher, „dies ist meine neue Arena!“ „Unsere neue Arena!“ betonte Crooler schnippisch, „unsere, mein Bruder!“ „Hier werdet ihr euren Respekt verdienen können,“ grinste die Krokodilkönigin finster, „ansonsten wird nichts aus einer Verhandlungsbasis.“ Kapitel 4; Androkolos verstand auf anhieb was das Krokodil gemeint hatte. Nur wer sich Cragger und Crooler im Kampf als würdiger Gegner heraus stellte, konnte mit den beiden einen Preis aushandeln. Die, welche sich keinen Respekt verdient hatten, schlussfolgerte der Adler rasch mussten die Preise hin nehmen welche die Krokodile diktierten. Das Verhalten Craggers gegenüber ihren Freunden Achilleus und Radonis war ein stichfester Beweis. Auch Ariadne hatte sich Gedanken in die gleiche Richtung gemacht, darüber aber noch einen Schritt weiter. „Wie muss ich gewinnen,“ fragte die junge Adlerfrau mit entschlossener Stimme, „damit ich auch Forderungen stellen darf?“ „Wen muss ich dafür herausfordern?“ fuhr sie fort und ihre Augen spiegelten die Ernsthaftigkeit der Frage wieder, „unter welchen Bedingungen findet so ein Duell statt?“ „Das hätte ich von ihnen nicht erwartet Prinzesschen,“ sagte Crooler jetzt mit weit weniger schnippischem Ton, „mutig sind sie.“ „Es ist schon fast respektlos so eine Frage zu stellen,“ betonte die junge Krokodilkönigin und lächelte überraschend freundlich, „aber das Gefällt mir.“ „Ich dachte wirklich schon,“ freute sich Crooler, „sie wären nur ein Adler Blaublut auf der Flucht, doch lag ich da wohl falsch.“ „Was wird nun aus unserem Duell?“ fragte Ariadne auffordernd, „ich bin hier um mir meinen Respekt zu verdienen.“ Das Gesicht der Krokodilkönigin wirkte jetzt schon fast freundschaftlich. „Noch nie hat sich jemand so eine respektlose Frage erlaubt, Forderungen stellen zu wollen,“ lachte Cragger zufrieden, „das dies alleine schon unseren Respekt verdient.“ „Ob sie Kämpfen wollen oder nicht,“ ließ der Krokodilkönig zufrieden verlauten, „soll von der Forderung abhängen.“ Ariadne sah sich die Arena noch einmal genauer an und stellte feste, dass diese zum Vergleich mit den anderen Krokodil Bauwerken, auch optisch nach solider Arbeit aussah. Doch rasch war sie wieder zu der Forderung zurück gekehrt, welche sie an Crooler und Cragger richten wollte. Die junge Adlerfrau wog die Worte in ihrem Kopf auf und ab. Die Fragestellung durfte nicht sofort auf die Forderung schließen lassen, zum anderen durfte sie nicht zu stark nach Mitleid kennen. Das könnte den gerade verdienten Respekt rasch wieder verwirken lassen. Auch wenn es ihr im Herzen schmerzte, verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder und wandte sich wieder an die Krokodile. „Ich habe keine Forderung außer die Geschäftlichen Dinge,“ lächelte die junge Adlerfrau, „aber dennoch würde ich gerne mit euch, Königin Crooler meine Kräfte messen.“ Die Krokodilkönigin freute sich, „ich hatte gehofft, dass sie sich nicht um ein Duell herum drücken.“ „Doch anders als ihr Freund,“ lachte Crooler und sah Androklos an, „haben sie meinen Respekt, auch wenn sie das Duell verlieren sollten.“ „Ich habe keine Forderung außer die Geschäftlichen Dinge,“ lächelte die junge Adlerfrau, „aber dennoch, würde ich gerne mit euch, Königin Crooler meine Kräfte messen.“ Die Krokodilkönigin freute sich, „ich hatte gehofft, dass sie sich nicht um ein Duell herum drücken.“ „Doch anders als ihr Freund,“ lachte Crooler und sah Androklos an, „haben sie meinen Respekt, auch wenn sie das Duell verlieren sollten.“ „Folgen sie uns,“ übernahm Cragger das Wort und führte die Adler in den Kampfplatz der Arena, „ich mache sie mit allem Vertraut, das Duell soll doch nicht langweilig werden.“ Außer zwei Sandflächen war der ganze Platz eine Grünfläche auf der Hindernisse, Rampen und sogar ein kurzer Tunnel errichtet worden war. Da die Tiere keine Bestien (normale Tiere) zum Reiten nutzen, erübrigte sich die Frage für was dieser Parkkur gedacht war. Die guten alten Speedorz hatten wohl doch noch ihren Platz in der Unterhaltung. Wenn gleich der Kampf immer noch klar im Vordergrund stand. Auf der anderen Seite der Arena befand sich ein riesiges metallenes Zahnrad. In diesem war eine große Sanduhr befestigt worden. Neben der Konstruktion waren die zwei großen Hebel zu erkennen. Die Adle sahen sich die Hindernisse und den Boden noch einmal genauer an. Vielleicht hatte dieses Bauwerk der Krokodile noch versteckte Tücken und bösartige Fallen. Zu zutrauen war es Cragger und Crooler allemal, da sie als hinterhältig und gerissen galten. Ganz besonders Crooler, die jüngere Schwester von Cragger. Sie schien besonders stolz auf die Arena zu sein, was den Verdacht nicht ganz ausschloss, dass sie die Architektin gewesen war. Die Rampen und Rohre machten auf jeden Fall den Eindruck das sie beweglich waren. Auch ließen kleine Rahmen und Verfärbungen im Gras auf Fallgruben oder andere Gemeinheiten schließen. Diese Arena war bestimmt nicht ganz ohne. Kapitel 5; „Was für Gemeinheiten haben sie in ihr Spielzeug eingebaut?“ fragte Androklos neugierig und ließ sich sein gesundes Maß an Vorsicht nicht ansehen, „so eine Arena bietet doch recht viel Raum für fiese Raffinessen, zu mal man dem Publikum doch auch was bieten möchte.“ „Sie haben gute Augen,“ bemerkte Cragger gut gelaunt, „ja unsere Arena ist nicht ganz ohne, wie sie selbst sagten, man muss dem Publikum was bieten.“ „Da heute geht es nicht um die Unterhaltung,“ fuhr der Krokodilkönig lachend fort, „daher werden wir die bösen Spielsachen auch eingepackt lassen.“ „Nur mit gesunden Geschäftspartnern kann Geschäfte machen,“ mischte sich Crooler wieder schnippisch ein, „die bösen Überraschungen sind rein für die Unterhaltung und nicht für das geschäftliche.“ Cragger zeigte auf die Startboxen, eine oben links und eine unten rechts. Dort positionierten Krokodile, die eindeutig keine Sklaven waren, zwei Speedorz. Diese waren verkratzt und verbeult. Was auf den ersten Blick einiges verriet. Dies waren Spuren von Kollisionen und harten Hieben. Androklos sah sich die Speedorz erneut an und überlegte sich einige Strategien. Welche Waffen würden Cragger und Crooler wählen? Der Adler behielt die Krokodil Monarchen genau im Auge. Ein Krokodilwächter brachte ihnen ihre Waffen. Cragger wählte wie es fast schon zu erwarten gewesen war, die Leochium-Klingen in Form von Krokodilzähnen. Crooler griff beherzt zu einem Vengious. Androklos entschied sich für die Sainagi (Sai Gabel / Naginata). Eine der erfundenen Waffen der vier Freunde. Ariadne wählte ihr Eglaxxor. Sie hatte die Replik der legendären Waffe im ersten Jahr nach dem Verlassen des Adler Stammes angefertigt. „Wir müssen immer Angreifer oder Verfolger bleiben,“ flüsterte Androklos seiner Schwester zu, „so behalten wir immer den Gegner im Auge und haben ihn nicht im Rücken.“ „Zum anderen müssen wir dafür sorgen,“ gab Ariadne zu bedenken, „das Cragger und Crooler beschäftigt sind, damit sie sich nicht zu Zweit auf einen stürzen können.“ „Ja so machen wir es,“ bestätigte Androklos mit Entschlossenheit und leuchtenden Augen, „wir bleiben Angreifer oder Verfolger und sorgen dafür das sich die Krokodile jeder auf ein Ziel konzentrieren müssen.“ Der Arenameister, ein großes und muskulöses Krokodil trat links neben die große Sanduhr und legte den rechten Hebel um. Langsam und gleichmäßig knackend begann sich Zahnrad zu drehen bis es seinen Haltepunkt erreicht hatte. Ein lautes Dröhnen aus dem Horn, dass sich links neben der Uhr befand, startete das Duell. Die Speedorz rasten los und die Adler traten gingen sofort auf maximale Geschwindigkeit. So konnten sie direkt im Start den Abstand zu den Krokodilen im Rücken vergrößern und ihre Position als Verfolger ausbauen. Doch die Krokodile waren gerissen. Mit einem riskanten Querfeldein durch die Hindernisse befand sich Cragger jetzt direkt hinter ihnen. Mit einem ebenfalls nicht weniger riskantem Manöver drehte Androklos den Speedor und konnte dem Krokodil nun in die Augen sehen. Crooler versuchte ebenfalls den Adler an zugreifen, Zwei gegen Einen erhöhte die Erfolgschancen enorm. Doch damit hat Ariadne spekuliert so dass sie jetzt direkt hinter der jungen Krokodilkönigin eine rasante Verfolgungsjagd begann. Die Speedorz der Kontrahenten standen auf der Stelle und jeder hatte die Waffe zum Zuschlagen oder Zustechen positioniert. Ariadne blieb weiter hinter Crooler, immer auf einem Meter hinter der Krokodilkönigin. Dabei übte sie immer einen gleichmäßigen Druck auf ihre Kontrahentin aus. Damit diese irgend wann einen Fehler machte. Doch Crooler ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Das Krokodilweibchen baute weiter auf ihre Geduld, irgend wann würde sich der passende Moment bieten. Das die Adlerfrau genau darauf wartete, musste Crooler in Kauf nehmen. Gragger raste auf Androklos zu und dieser auf ihn. Der Krokodilkönig setzte auf einen geraden harten Schlag um den Adler vom Speedor zu werfen. Androklos hatte sich eine kleine aber feine Gemeinheit ausgedacht. Da er schon so einige Speedorz zusammen mit Radonis zerlegt und wieder zusammen gebaut hatte, kannte er deren kleinen Schwächen. Es waren nicht viele, aber sie konnten sich als sehr hilfreich erweisen. Der Adler dreht leicht bei und fing die Leochium-Klingen ab und brachte Cragger aus dem Gleichgewicht. Dies verschaffte Androklos wertvolle Sekunden die er zu nutzen wusste. Mit dem stumpfen Schaftende setzte er einen Schlag auf den Knopf der dem Speedor zusätzlich einen kurzen Boost auf die Geschwindigkeit gab. Der Speedor des Krokodils beschleunigte und Cragger konnte sich nicht mehr darauf halten. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, aber so dass er unverletzt auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Sauer sah er wie sein Speedor gerade weg in Wand krachte, die den Publikumsbereich abteilte. Rasch rannte das Krokodil von der Fahrbahn und sah Androklos herausfordernd an. „Die erste Runde geht an sie,“ lachte Cragger und er freute sich endlich mal wieder einem würdigen Gegner gegenüber zu stehen, „jetzt beginnt die zweite Runde!“ Kapitel 6; In der Zwischenzeit drehten Crooler und Ariadne die dritte Runde. Die junge Adlerfrau baute souverän ihre Jägerposition in einen Angriff aus. Sie nutzte die Gerade und beschleunigte den Speedor mit einem kurzen Boost. Jetzt war sie auf halber Höhe mit dem Krokodilweibchen. Immer wieder flogen die Funken als die Speedorz gegen einander stießen. Mit jedem Meter wurden die Rammstöße heftiger und die Manöver waghalsiger. Crooler genoss das Vergnügen, bei keinem Duell hatte sie so ein Spaß. Der letzte Kontrahent lag ihr noch etwas unangenehm in Erinnerung. Noch nie hatte sie einen Adler gefürchtet, doch dieser hatte ihr das Fürchten gelehrt. Doch jetzt verwarf sie es und erfreute sich am heutigen Duell das hauptsächlich auf Kosten der Speedorz ging. Noch mehr Funken flogen, weiter Kratzer und Beulen folgten. Nach drei weiteren Runden hin und her überlegte Ariadne wie sie Crooler vom Speedor befördern konnte. Die junge Adlerfrau bezog jetzt alle Hindernisse in ihr Vorhaben mit ein. Sie drängte das Krokodilweibchen jetzt Stück für Stück von der Fahrbahn und näher an die Hindernisse. Das erste war eine Rampe und wenn der Winkel stimmte, würde Croolers Speedor in einer der Sandflächen landen. Jetzt setzte Ariadne zum zweiten Mal den Booster ein. Dieser Stoß war hart genug damit die junge Krokodilkönigin die Richtung nicht mehr korrigieren konnte. Der Speedor sauste und flog über die Rampe. Crooler sprang ab und landete mit beiden Füßen auf der in der Nähe befindlichen Röhre. Mit einem widerlichen Quietschen blockierte der Sand den Speedor bis das Rad unter Funken zum Stillstand kam. Das Krokodilweibchen klatschte in die Hände, und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Achilleus und Radonis sahen dem ganzen entspannt zu. Sie brauchten nicht um ihre Freunde zu fürchten. Beide wussten das Androklos und Ariadne clever und gerissen genug waren, um den Sieg für sich zu entscheiden. Und so konnte man sich andere Dinge annehmen. Während Radonis sich aufmerksam die Riemen, Räderwerke und Schaltstränge der riesigen Sanduhr ansah, widmete sich Achilleus einer kleine Gefiederpflege. Er rupfte abwechselnd an seinem dunkelblauem Hauptfederkleid herum bis es wieder zurecht gemacht war, dann nahm er sich die schwarzen Federn der Flügel vor. Einen Moment lang dachte er an den Adlerstamm zurück. Seine Tage dort und warum er den Stamm schließlich verließ. Adler mit dunkelblauem Federkleid und weißen Flügeln waren zwar recht selten, doch kamen regelmäßig welche zur Welt. Sie wurden als eine Besonderheit aufgenommen und genossen gutes Ansehen. Doch ein Adler mit dunkelblauem Federkleid und schwarzen Flügeln hatte es bis dahin noch nie gegeben. Schon er wurde sofort zum Außenseiter, was Achilleus schwer zusetzte. Im wurde Misstraut und jeder mied ihn. Nur die adligen Adlergeschwister Androklos und Ariadne hielten zu ihm. Sie wurden rasch die besten Freunde. Neben seiner Gefiederfärbung hob er sich später noch durch eine enorm schnelle Lernfähigkeit aus, was ihm neben der Missgunst jetzt auch Neid entgegen brachte. Doch mit seinen zwei besten Freunden ließ sich auch damit noch ganz gut zurecht kommen. Doch dann kam die Wahrheit über seine Gefiederfärbung heraus. Sein Vater war ein Rabe, der eine Zeitlang in der Kriegsgenfangschaft der Adler verbracht hatte, an diesem hatte seine Mutter gefallen gefunden. So hatte er das Hauptgefieder wie seine Mutter und das der Flügel die Gefiederfärbung des Vaters. Um die Situation nicht zur Eskalation kommen zu lassen, verließ er schließlich bei Nacht und Nebel den Adlerstamm. Nach dem er mit der Gefiederpflege fertig war, wandte er sich wieder dem Duell zu was aber immer noch nicht entschieden war und sich noch kein klarer Sieger zeigte. Radonis studierte weiter fasziniert die Maschinerie der großen Sanduhr. Das Kämpfen hatte den Raben nie so wirklich begeistert, er sah darin nur ein notwendiges Übel dieser Tage. „Das war Klasse!“ rief Crooler und lächelte mit leuchtenden Augen, „noch nie habe ich so viel Vergnügen in einem Duell gehabt.“ „Ich hoffe das sie ihr Eglaxxor genauso geschickt führen,“ lachte das Krokodilweibchen zufrieden, „wie sie den Speedor gelenkt haben.“ Auf der gegen über liegenden Seite bewegten sich Cragger und Androklos. Das Sonnenlicht blitzte auf der golden Oberfläche der Leochium-Klingen. Der junge Krokodilkönig drehte die Waffe mal langsamer und mal schneller. Der Adler ließ sich nicht irritieren, er hielt die Sainagi ruhig und mit festem Griff. Mit kreisender Waffe trat Cragger langsam auf Androklos zu. Ein erster kräftiger Hieb sauste auf den Adler zu. Dieser wich einen Schritt zur Seite und die Leochium-Klingen verfehlten ihn. Das Krokodil riss die Klingen wieder hoch und setzte zu einem zweiten Schlag an. Dieser war noch schneller und härter. Wieder wich der Adler aus ohne seine Angriffshaltung zu verändern. In Cragger kribbelte es, er musst seinen Gegner doch zu einem Vorstoßen zwingen können. Der Krokodilkönig aktivierte das Chi in seinem Leochium und steigerte auch seine Kräfte damit. Die Schläge waren jetzt so schnell das man sie kaum sehen konnte und der Sandboden explodierte wenn die Klingen aufschlugen. Androklos übte sich in Geduld und lud sich langsam mit seinem Chi auf. Er setzte die verbesserte Ausdauer und Stärke aber wohl dosiert ein um schneller zu werden. Der Adler änderte jetzt die Haltung seines Sainagi damit er Schaft ihn vor den Hieben des Gegners schützen würde. Cragger wechselte in einen gezielten Oberhau und die Klingen rasten herab auf den Schaft der Lanze des Adles. Funken und blaue Chi Energieblitze sprangen zu allen Seiten. Der Krokodilkönig schloss die Augen als er den Adler direkt vor sich erblickte. Androklos hatte ihn ein zweites Mal getäuscht. Die Sandfläche explodierte, die Leochium-Klingen flogen aus der Sandwolke und blieben einige Meter weiter in der Grünfläche stecken. Als der Sand und Staub sich gelegt hatte war der Krokodilkönig zu sehen wie er in einem kleinen Krater lag und schwer atmete. Auf seiner Brust kniete der siegreiche Adler. „Was für ein Kampf,“ hustete Cragger als Androklos ihm wieder auf die Beinde half, „sie haben zurecht gewonnen.“ Das Krokodil schüttelte sich um den restlichen Sand los zu werden und holte seine Waffe. Er steckte sie in Halterung auf dem Rücken und sah wieder den Adler an, „sie haben sich im Zweikampf bewiesen und meinen Respekt verdient.“ Crooler und Ariadne hieben und stachen nach einander. Blaue Blitze und Funken flogen, Metall schlug auf Metall. Es schien als ob keine der jungen Frauen die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Nun setzte sich der Kampf in einer Röhren fort. Die CHI Energie knisterte in den Klingen und Körpern. Kraft und Geschwindigkeit verwandelte das Duell in einen Klingentanz voller Eleganz und Grazie. Das einzige was daran glauben musste war die Betonröhre. Erst waren es nur kleine Risse durch gelegentliche Schläge, die anstelle den Gegner die Wände trafen, dann tat die zunehmende CHI Energie ihren Teil dazu. Die Röhre explodierte in einer Wolke aus Betonbrocken und hellgrauem Staub. Als der Staub sich legte standen sich das Krokodilweibchen und die junge Adlerfrau gegen über und lachten sich an. Zeitgleich streckten sie die Waffen aus und Crooler drehte ihr Vengious langsam nach links in die neutrale Position. Ariadne tat dies mit ihrem Eglaxxor. Das Duell war zu ende und beide schienen sichtlich zufrieden damit zu sein. „Fantastisch, wirklich fantastisch!“ strahlte Crooler und steckte ihre Waffe in die Rückenhalterung, „noch nie hat mir ein Duell so viel Freude und Unterhaltung gebracht.“ „Nicht zu danken,“ meinte Ariadne und schob sich etwas graublauen Staub aus dem weißen Gefieder, „ich kam hier her um mir Respekt zu verdienen, dass setzt einen guten Kampf voraus.“ „Machen wir uns frisch,“ lachte Crooler und schüttelte sich ebenfalls den Staub vom Körper, „dann kümmern wir uns um das Geschäftliche.“ Epilog; Ab jetzt verlief alles wie geplant. Die Preise für die Sumpf Erze handelten die Vier aus und sahen zu wie Sklaven mit elektronisch betriebenen Ameisen mit dem Beladen begonnen. Wieder mussten die Freunde schauspielern um nicht auf zu fallen. Besonders nicht, da Crooler und Cragger ihnen etwas eingeräumt hatten, was man sich jetzt nicht ansehen lassen sollte. So sahen sie zu bis ihr Luftschiff beladen war. Genug Zeit einige der Sklavenhändler genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie waren aus allen Tierstämmen, nur nicht aus dem der Adler und Löwen. Zur größten Überraschung waren nur wenige Krokodile oder Raben. Ein in der Tat komisches Verhalten, dachte Ariadne und vergoss innerlich Tränen, Sklaven zu kaufen aber sie selbst nicht ein zu fangen. Aus ihrer Sicht war es aber nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sollten sich die Kämpfe ausweiten und der Konflikt eskalieren, würden die Kriegsgefangenen sehr schnell zu Sklaven werden. Radonis sah sich das Schiff der Sklavenhändler an. Vom Grundaufbau glich es den Größeren, die von den Krokodilen als mobile Basen Verwendung fanden. Die vergitterten Fenster und Bullaugen am Bug mussten die Zellen sein. Der Kapitän des Schiffes, ein stämmiger und muskulöser Gorilla, saß schlafend auf einem Suhl. Der Rabe prägte sich das Wasserfahrzeug ein und ging dann wieder zu seinen Freunden. Gegen Abend stieg das Luftschiff in den Himmel und nahm wieder die Heimreise auf. Erst nach das Luftschiff das Territorium der Krokodile verlassen hatte, brach Androkolos das Schweigen. „Wir werden dem Sklavenhändler das Handwerk legen,“ brummte der Adler zornig, „damit sie keine weiteren Tiere entführen können.“ „Aber wir müssen sie im neutralen Gebiet oder dem der Löwen erwischen,“ bemerkte Ariadne mit gequälter Stimme, „zum anderen muss uns das Vorhaben auf Anhieb gelingen.“ Hauptcharaktere; Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik